


Opening Doors

by magickmoons



Series: Opening Doors [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Off-World, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dammit, Daniel, haven't you heard of knocking?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Doors

**Author's Note:**

> written for Merry Month of Masturbation 2013

“Dammit, Daniel, haven't you heard of knocking?” Jack’s voice was strained and breathless, but that did nothing to hide the irritation.

“Haven’t you heard of locking the door?” Daniel snarked back on autopilot. He felt frozen in the moment he had entered the room to find Jack stroking himself, hand and cock smeared with his own come, as he rode the last waves of his orgasm.

Jack sat up and leaned over to grab the heavy sheet he had apparently kicked off the bed, covering himself from the waist down. It didn't make a difference; the image was seared into Daniel’s brain for all time.

“You may have noticed that our hosts don’t seem to believe in locks.” Jack glared at Daniel as though it was his fault that they were stuck on a two-week mission to a planet where privacy was a secondary concern at best. Then, waving his irritation aside, he asked, “What did you want anyway?”

Daniel stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed, then glanced toward the door before looking back at Jack. “Oh, uh. I thought, you...” He shook his head. “I guess, nothing really. I just wanted to say good night.”

“Good night, Daniel,” Jack answered, looking pointedly at the door.

Daniel left, closing the door firmly behind him, and retreated to his own room next door. He laid down and stared up at the ceiling. Sleep would be a long time coming.

_Why’d I go in there, Jack? I heard you say my name._


End file.
